6 Years Later
by Megan'Twilight
Summary: Renesmee is getting close to her 7th birthday, jake is going to tell her something life changing! But will something get in the way? Will her feelings for Jake come to fast? What will the Cullens do...


All Character's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

My First FanFiction – sorry if there are spelling mistakes I don't spell America. (Im English)

Updates may be irregular.

Chapter One – Time goes fast.

Megan x

-6 years later-

I watched my Daughter and Jake sitting outside enjoying the sun why it lasted in dull forks-Washington. They were picking the grass and chucking it at each other they were smiling and laughing. I smiled at them having fun but at the back of my head there was the thought.. my daughter was going to be all grown up in less than a year, the time went to fast! Sudenly I felt someone put their arms around my waist the scent I recognized. ''What's wrong love?'' said Edward he but his chin on my head and kissed my hair. I dropped my shield and thought... _she's growing up to fast, I can tell jakes feelings are going more strongly! But she's only six; she's too young to have a strong meaning full relationship!_ I thought. I pulled my shield to me tight again. I loved Edward with all my hart, but having him listing to my thoughts at all time really annoyed me. He frowned and opened his mouth and said '' I know, me too but she'll always be our little girl no matter what. And it always happens we never really got to have a long childhood with Ne-Renesmee but he will have her forever!'' I smiled at the thought we had forever together. I turned and reached on my tippy toes to give him a loving kiss.

Later on, me, Renesmee, Edward, Emse and Jake where sat on the Isle in the Kitchen. Esme was making dinner for Renesmee. We were talking about when we could go to on a family vacation – we normally went about every year together to the 'Isle of Esme' it was the place where we could swim or in rose's case lie in the sun. It was a place where we were free to go out and enjoy the sun. I think we wear going around November now escape the bad weather. Esme dished up dinner for Renesmee it was Chinese from the shops, one of Renesmee's favourites. She eat it and then had some strawberry ice-cream, Really did miss that how it went smooth down your throat perfect when you had a sore throat.

Renesmee's POV –

I sat on a stall next to My Mom & Jake. Eating up my lovely desert. It was near to mouth-watering ice cold gave me the shivers a bit I had to admit. They were talking about plans for the Isle of Esme vacation and I was eating, I finished my bowl and put it aside. I was thinking about what I would do tomorrow. I decided I wanted to go hunting. I hardly ever went with my dad, so I thought in my head _Dad; want to go hunting tomorrow with me?_ And did my little smile, he smiled and shook his head and mouthed yes. Thinking about where we would go properly near the mountin or something he loved mountin lions, as well as me I guess I got it from him, they tasted more like Human's too. I turned to Esme and said ''Thanks Esme, the dinner was lovely especially the ice-cream!'' I smiled showing her crystal white teeth. I then turned to my mother and said ''I'm tired, is it alright for me to sleep here tonight? I'm going to hit the pillows early.'' She smiled and replied.. ''Of Corse honey, don't worry go and sleep you look like you need it.'' As I yawned, I sometimes hated being half-human it got in the way. Me having to sleep at night? I always missed something like a plan or just a normal chat no drama like passed a few years ago with the Volturi. I made my way to my bedroom it was my dads old one when he was younger when he lived here. I had made some changes just a frame I kept all the things he had collected over time. They where interesting I didn't touch in case I broke something - I grabbed my Blue PJ bottoms and a Plain white T-Shirt. Pulling them on and putting my day cloths in the washing basket. As I was pulling my brush fro my curls and putting it into a pony tail there was a light nock at my door, then they came in it was my Aunt Alice. I smiled and said ''Hey, what's up?'' she smiled ''northing really, Jasper and the boys went hunting. Your mum is reading a book and Rose is well being Rose doing her hair.'' Just then there was a familiar voice.. Rose saying ''Herd that!" I giggled and Alice smiled her big smile. ''Okay tell you what you can paint my nails, and we can watch a movie. Yeah?'' Give her a smile showing her teeth. Alice clapped her hands together; I do love her she is always there for me. Alice blew out and came back with the movie 'Never going to believe' and some nail stuff. We had a fun night it was 11-10:00pm and I had fell asleep.

Alice's POV -

Nessie was peacefully dreaming mumbling some things at times. I picked her hand up gently; placing it on my cheek I had seen Bella do this sometimes when Ness was in her early days. She was dreaming about our last time to the 'Isle of Esme' and in the water swimming with the dolphins and when her Dad came in they would all drift off and she would moan. I chucked quietly, her dream changed all of a sudden to what they had been doing, me painting her nails a plum pink colour and then the movie when Tyler & Maria kissing, she kept getting them kissing up in her mind. She had been thinking about romance allot lately it made me worry. Jacob kept coming up too... I got confused I knew Nessie was Jake's Imprint but Jake was going to tell Ness on her Seventh Birthday as she would be fully grown, she knew nothing about Imprinting. Just to be safe. I had a Problem, we all wanted Nessie just to have her own child-hood then have relationships. I knew I had to do something... Edward?

Hope you enjoyed it - sorry it was short! My first ever FanFiction, I'll make the next one longer.. Review your thoughts please? Thanks x


End file.
